Doom Metal
thumb|300px|Cathedral – Logo Doom Metal ist ein großes Genre im heutigen Metal. Er zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass er eher langsam gespielt wird und dass meist eine melancholische Grundstimmung herrscht. Doom Metal entstand in seiner soften Variante Anfang der 1980er und dann in seiner heutigen Form in den 1990ern aus dem Death Metal mit den Bands Winter, Cathedral und My Dying Bride. → Aktuelle Doom Metal-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. : → Siehe auch Stoner Rock, Black Metal, Thrash Metal, Death Metal, Grindcore, Hardcore Subgenres im Doom Metal Die interessanteren Subgenres im Doom Metal sind: Stoner Doom Metal thumb|200px|Acid Witch Stoner Doom Metal ist die rockigere Variante, Doom mit deutlichem Stoner Rock-Einschlag. Er ist nicht so grießgrämig. Der nahe verwandte Stoner Sludge Metal ist etwas lärmiger und härter, auch was die Stimme angeht. Gute Bands sind Sleep, OM, Electric Wizard, Cathedral, Orchid, Acid Witch, Bongripper, Belzebong, Obelyskkh, ... Death Doom Metal Death Doom Metal ist die harte Variante, Doom mit Death Metal-Einschlag, meist mit tiefen Deathgrowls und manchmal sogar etwas Tempo. Hier geht es meistens um die totale Vernichtung. Gute Bands sind Mourning Beloveth, Lurk, Inter Arma, ... *Winter – Servants of the Warsmen – *Winter – Oppression Freedom/Reprise – *Forests of Old – Awaken to Oblivion – *Serpentine Path – Arrows – Funeral Doom Metal Funeral Doom Metal ist noch langsamer und depressiver. Das ist der doomige Doom, quasi die Essenz von Doom Metal. Gute Bands sind ..., auch Ahab, Skepticism, ... *Best Funeral Doom Metal – *Ahab – Old Thunder – *Mournful Congregation - Remembrance Of The Transcending Moon – *Thergothon – Stream from the Heavens – *Winter - Eternal Frost – Black Doom Metal Black Doom Metal ist die ganz schwarze Variante, Doom mit deutlichem Black Metal-Einschlag. Gute Bands sind The Ruins of Beverast, Eudaimoney, Culted, ... Misch-Genres Eigenständige Misch-Genres mit Doom Metal gibt es eigentlich nur eines. Sludge Metal Sludge Metal (dt.: Schlamm Metal) ist mehr als ein Subgenre von Doom Metal. Es ist die Vereinigung von Doom Metal mit Hardcore, oft angereichert mit rockigen Einflüssen wie Blues, Stoner, Grunge oder Noise. Der Sound ist eher schleppend und düster, der Gesang ist oft hart geshoutet. Er wurde insbesondere in New Orleans entwickelt. Bongzilla – (Mini-Alben seit 1996) - aus Wisconsin im Norden Eyehategod – (Alben seit 1990) - Pioniere aus New Orleans Down – (Alben seit 1995) - aus New Orleans Neurosis – (Sludge-Alben seit 1992) - aus der Bay-Area Weedeater – Geschichte des Doom Metal Doom Metal entstand in seiner frühen Form parallel zum Heavy Metal, als düsterere Variante. In den 1990ern entstand seine heutige Form aus dem Death Metal. Die Vorgeschichte Der heutige Doom Metal hat rockige Vorläufer. Die ersten vier Alben von Black Sabbath bis Mitte der 1970er sind nicht nur früher Heavy Metal, sondern schon recht doomig. Anfang der 1980er kamen weitere Pionier-Bands des Doom dazu, wie Saint Vitus oder Witchfinder General. Die Altmeister Candlemass z.B. haben von 1986 bis 2012 elf Alben gemacht. Die Anfänge 1990 kamen dann Winter, 1991 Cathedral, mit Wurzeln im Death Metal, den sie stark verlangsamten - und so begann es. Eine ganz eigenständige Band waren die frühen Type O Negative mit Lord Peter Steele ab 1991. Er kam aus dem Thrash Metal und hat diese Musik mit einigem Doom Metal angereichert. Die zweite Strömung war wieder rockiger. ... 1992 kam aus der Grunge-Szene Earth, die das Langsame und Monotone weiter ausreizten und den Drone Doom begründeten. ... Doom Metal im 21. Jahrhundert Heute gibt es die ganzen Subgenres von oben ... Viele aktuelle Alben werden hier vorgestellt ! Wichtige Doom Metal-Bands < ... alphabetisch ... > Acid Witch – aus Detroit, USA, gegründet 2007, Debüt 2008 Ahab – Belzebong – aus Polen, gegründet 2008, Debüt 2011 Bongripper – Cathedral – aus England, gegründet 1990, Debüt 1991 - Altmeister des harten Doom und des Stoner Doom. Weedeater – Winter – Wichtige Doom Metal-Alben < ... nach Datum ... > : → Aktuelle Doom Metal-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. Cathedral – Forest of Equilibrium – 1991 Weedeater – ...and Justice for Y'all – 2001 Bongripper – The Great Barrier Reefer – 2006 Acid Witch – Witchtanic Hellucinations – 2008 Belzebong – Sonic Scapes & Weedy Grooves – 2011 Ahab – ... – Kategorie:Genre